


One Last Request

by WitherAndDecay



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Another Love Confession, Awkward Confession, Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, Episode: s05e07 Ace Chemicals, First Kiss, I made it better, M/M, Short & Sweet, like a 3 season long wait, long awaited kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitherAndDecay/pseuds/WitherAndDecay
Summary: When Barbara decides she wants to kill Oswald, something unexpected slips out of his mouth. What happens after is even more so.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	One Last Request

"How very observant of you," Barbara retorts, clearly just wanting to get this over with, "Adieu, Oswald."

She points the gun back to Oswald. 

"Wait!" Oswald exclaims, both arms outstretched in front of him in surrender. "Come with us."

"What?" Barbara asks, not amused, keeping the gun pointed at Oswald. 

"Yes. I, killed, Tabitha." Oswald starts limping towards her. "You're angry. You want revenge, but do you really wanna raise your child in a toxic waste war zone? Come with us," he offers again. 

"Are you telling me you found a way out of Gotham?" Barbara finally lowers the gun, stepping closer to Oswald. 

"Ed did." Oswald motions his head behind him, toward Ed. 

Ed unrolls the paper he had holding the entire time, revealing blueprints for a submarine. 

"It's a submarine," Ed elaborates, just to be clear. Oswald points behind him at the blueprints, a very pleased grin on his face. 

"A submarine?" Barbara repeats, still very unimpressed. 

"It can track mines in the river, using sonar," Ed explains, taking himself and the paper closer to Oswald and Barbara. Oswald smiles at him, then looks back to Barbara expectantly. 

"So where is this submarine?" She asks. 

Oswald looks back to Ed, his expression changing to almost helpless. Ed looks at the blueprints again, thinking and considering. 

"We have to build it..." he admits, looking to Barbara. 

"Yeah, I'm gonna shoot you." Barbara raises the gun back to Oswald without even a second of consideration. 

"I've never been kissed!" Oswald suddenly lets out in a panic, his tone almost pleadingly. His eyes squeezed shut, and hands hovering in front of his face to protect himself. He then slaps his right hand over his mouth, realising what had just slipped out. Where had that come from? Why was _that_ his plead?

Oswald opens one eye, Barbara starting to snicker. Oswald presses his lips into a tight line, then looks at Ed for help. Ed stares at him, seemingly dumbfounded. 

"Seriously? _That's_ what you're going to beg with?" Barbara practically snorts. Oh dear. That is embarrassing. Oswald sighs, looking to the floor. Barbara lowered the gun again, unable to control her laughter. "You've never been kissed!?"

Oswald nods in return, fully aware that Barbara wasn't looking. 

"I'm not surprised!" She almost shrieks with laughter. Oswald frowns, now fully ashamed of himself. He never thought it a big deal before, but now he was being straight up laughed at over it. He just had to go and screw up like that. 

"Who would _ever_ kiss _you_?" Barbara says, once her laughter has finally died down. She inhales deeply, then exhales, looking to Ed and then back to Oswald. She shakes her head, a smirk still on her lips. "Fine, it's not like your worth the trouble anyway." Barbara tucks the gun away and starts going to the exit. "I won't kill you. But I will never forgive you." She turns back around to look at Oswald once more. 

"Of course," Oswald nods, relieved that she was finally going. "I understand completely." Barbara gave him an eye roll, disappearing out the large doors. 

Oswald sighs, standing there awkwardly. For some reason he felt too ashamed to look at Ed. Ed put a hand on Oswald's shoulder, presumably to reassure him. Oswald finally looks up at Ed and sees there is a small smile playing the mans lips. Great. Now Ed was also going to make fun of his little secret. 

"Go on then. Laugh at me," Oswald snaps, flailing his hands in the air and stepping away from Ed's touch. 

"I'm not going to laugh at you, Oswald. I don't see what's funny about it," Ed admits, rolling up the submarines blueprints. 

"Well you'll laugh at this. I dreamed about losing my first to you." Oswald wasn't quite sure why he admitted that, but it was out there now. He was surprised to see that Ed still wasn't laughing. Though his lips were curling into a grin. "What?"

"Nothing. I just find it amusing that you, of all people, are making such a big deal out of never being kissed."

Oswald groans, limping over to his desk to sit down. He turns around to look at Ed again. "Surely you think it ridiculous I literally _dreamed_ about kissing _you_."

"Dreaming about kissing people is normal, Oswald. It's a very common dream that just links to an intense desire to have sex and have intimate contact with someone you find desirable or attractive," Ed shrugs, walking over to Oswald. He puts the rolled up blueprints on the desk and looks Oswald in the eyes. 

"And you're not uncomfortable with the fact I dreamed it, about you? Based on that knowledge you just said I think you can conclude what it means."

"I'd be lying if I said I hadn't done the same about you," Ed confessed, not breaking eye contact. Oswald's eyes went wide, his jaw dropping. 

"But you said... You don't love me," Oswald recalled, his mind going back to that painful memory of them both on the end of that pier. Oswald begging for his life, Ed saying he doesn't love him. Shooting him. Oswald shook his head, an attempt to push the memory back down. 

"That was years ago. I was... Beyond angry with you. Just because I said I didn't love you, doesn't mean I never found you attractive. I do. There's no point denying it, since we're sharing."

"Beyond angry with me for good reason and--wait." Oswald narrowed his eyes, replaying Ed's words in his head. "You find me attractive?"

Ed nods, the smile returning to his face. Oswald just gapes at him, visibly confused. Or was it shocked? Ed chuckled, feeling the sense he should probably elaborate. 

"I do, find you attractive Oswald. I always have. I just haven't always paid attention to the fact." How did this conversation even start again?

"You're going to need stronger glasses then, my friend. I'm anything _but_ attractive. It's no surprised I haven't been kissed. Who would? Who could ever like me enough to do such a thing?" Oswald sighs with a frown, turning his head to look out the large window so he wasn't looking at Ed. 

"Now that's just not true. You are. How can you think otherwise?" Ed places his hands down on the desk, leaning over it to get closer to Oswald. 

"I _know_ otherwise," Oswald scoffs, rolling his eyes. 

"Do you want to kiss me?" Ed abruptly asks. Oswald snaps his head back around to look at him. His lips pressed into a tight thin line, his brow raised. Clearly taken aback by the question. 

"What are you trying to do?" he accuses, narrowing his eyes to study Ed. 

"Nothing," Ed grins. He removes his hands from the desk, and walks around to stand closer to Oswald. "I was just wondering. Do you still want to kiss me, Oswald?"

"What does it matter? It'll never happen and I'd appreciate it if you _stopped_ going on about it," he snaps. 

Ed leans down a bit, putting a hand to Oswald's cheek gently. Oswald's breath hitched at the touch, his body becoming tense. "Do you, or do you not?" Ed pressed. 

"I-" Oswald wasn't entirely sure. He did still have the odd dream about it here and there, but to actually be asked about it? He wasn't sure if he still wanted it, or if it was just an unsatisfied desire that failed to die. "I'm not sure..."

Ed's smile widens. He puts his other hand to Oswald's other cheek, firmly but gently holding his face. Ed licks his bottom lip, considerately. Oswald watches the action, mimicking it without realising. He then leans his head closer, tilting it more to one side. Oswald doesn't move. Ed draws in a sharp breath, squeezing his eyes shut and leans in all the way. He presses his lips onto Oswald's own, waiting. For a few seconds, all Oswald could do was sit there, frozen and confused. When reality kicked in, he pressed one hand to Ed's chest and shoved him back. His expression seemed hurt. Hurt and confused. 

"Is this another attempt to hurt me, Edward?" His voice was shaky, uneven. "Don't you think you've done that enough?"

"I'm not trying to hurt you Oswald. I was just--" Ed didn't exactly know why he kissed Oswald. It was just a sudden urge. An old desire brought back to the surface of his mind. 

"Don't do things like that if they're meaningless for you," Oswald said quietly. He sounded sad. He turned his head away from Ed, shutting his eyes tightly to fight back tears that began to pool there. 

"It's not meaningless for me! Oswald I--I want to kiss you. I've wanted to so badly. For years. For a time I was ashamed of the desire. I tried to shove it so deep into my mind hoping I'd forget about it. But it's still there. I still want it. I still _like you,_ " Ed confessed. He placed both his hands on Oswald's shoulders, turning the other mans body around completely so they could face one another again. A tear rolled down Oswald's cheek and Ed immediately wiped it away, gently, with his thumb. 

"I've wanted you, so badly. For years," Oswald confessed through a whisper. 

"I know." Ed slides his hands back up to cup Oswald's cheeks once more. He offers a smile, warm smile, which Oswald reciprocates. 

Ed leans back in once more, parting his lips ready. He feels Oswald's unsteady breath brushing against his lips, making him all the more eager. Then he feels Oswald lean closer in return, their lips hovering just mere centimetres apart. They both close their eyes and press their lips together. Softly. Gently. Ed parts his lips, tilting his head, making the position perfect. He found Oswald's lips surprisingly soft. For someone who had never kissed, Oswald seemed decent at the custom. 

Ed reluctantly pulls away, resting his forehead against Oswald's. A content smile was plastered on his face. 

"Was that a satisfactory first kiss?" Ed asks. Oswald nods to agree. 

"I... I still love you. Ed," he confessed. He sounded almost sad. Disappointed. 

"What's wrong?" Ed moves his head away to look at Oswald properly. 

"You don't reciprocate. I don't know why you kissed me, but I do know it doesn't mean anything."

"It does mean something. I like you, Oswald. I already said this. And... And I'm willing to try this with you. Be more than friends. More than partners," Ed admits, caressing Oswald's cheek with his thumb. 

"But the things I've done to you--"

"Water under the bridge. It's not like I didn't hurt you too. You said fate has other plans for us. Our friendship turned into a war against one another. Neither worked out. The one thing that's left for us to try is, this." Ed gestures between them. "And this just might be _right_."

Oswald nods his head again. Ed wasn't wrong. They've passed so many stages by now. Been strangers, been friends, been enemies. Everything. Everything but being romantically involved. Oswald still loved Ed, and Ed confessed to 'liking' Oswald. Whether Ed mean love, or just simple affection, it didn't matter. He wanted to give this shot, and Oswald did too. Oswald wraps his arms around Ed's neck, tugging the taller man down and crashed their lips back together. They move their lips in perfect sync, Ed going as far as licking over Oswald's bottom lip, his gums, his tongue. Oswald lets out a soft moan, melting into the sensation. 

Oh yes. This was most definitely _right_ and will certainly _work_. They were both hopeful, and positive about that. 


End file.
